


I See You

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Dubious Consent, Eyeliner, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-21
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: Lance’s fingers pinched either side of his jaw, holding him still.Chris couldn’t tell if the pulse he could feel rushing against the bone was his or Lance’s, and his head was swimming with the adrenalin kick of something long familiar suddenly become unpredictable.“You left.”Lance’s voice was low, hard, and he didn’t look away. Even in the flat fluorescent light his hair glistened in it’s crusted spikes and his eyes were huge, dark smudged khol and black hole pupils.Chris swallowed. Instinct tugged his chin higher, and when Lance’s finger tightened painfully that same instinct made him swallow the sound he would have made. Instead he shrugged, carefully, and pushed “So?” past his clenched teeth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](http://paperdollkisses.livejournal.com/profile)[**paperdollkisses**](http://paperdollkisses.livejournal.com/) [ at fic_requests](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fic_requests/94486.html)

Chris didn’t think anyone had seen him leave, sliding around the edge of the crowd and ducking through the service entrance to avoid having to explain himself. Apparently he’d been wrong. He’d heard the rise and fall in volume that meant someone had followed him through the double doors, and assumed it was one of the bar staff. He’d been wrong about that too. Body checked against the blue bottle bins with their sour stench of drink dregs, and pinned to the wall by one shoulder, he’d recognised his attacker, and relaxed his guard for a heartbeat. Chris wasn’t entirely sure that that had been a good move either.

Lance’s fingers pinched either side of his jaw, holding him still.

Chris couldn’t tell if the pulse he could feel rushing against the bone was his or Lance’s, and his head was swimming with the adrenalin kick of something long familiar suddenly become unpredictable.

“You left.”

Lance’s voice was low, hard, and he didn’t look away. Even in the flat fluorescent light his hair glistened in it’s crusted spikes and his eyes were huge, dark smudged khol and black hole pupils.

Chris swallowed. Instinct tugged his chin higher, and when Lance’s finger tightened painfully that same instinct made him swallow the sound he would have made. Instead he shrugged, carefully, and pushed “So?” past his clenched teeth.

Lance’s eyes dropped, a quick head to toe and back scan. “What’s the point putting on a show if there’s no one watching?”

“All your faggot groupies not enough?”

The kiss was brutal, hard and fast, tongue and teeth, and when their eyes locked again they were both panting. Chris tasted blood for the second time that night, his lip re-opened where a guitar headstock had split in on the crowded stage. He made a show of smearing the heel of his hand over his mouth. Defiance. Bravado.

Lance caught his arm before he could lower it, fingers pressed with the promise of pain against tendons and tender flesh. Chris almost struggled.

Chris didn’t think anyone had seen him watching and wanting. Apparently he’d been wrong about that as well.

If he’d thought he stood a chance against their well-muscled singer maybe he would have fought. In the split second when he could have done, he thought about it. Thought about sending Lance stumbling back, breaking his head on the rough white wash opposite and then dragging him back to the bus – letting a bottle of Nurse Daniels make it all better for both of them.

Instead Chris’s elbow buckled, and Lance’s tongue was sliding hot and lewd across Chris’s wrist. Lance didn’t look away, and Lance didn’t say anything, and Lance’s green eyes shone in the darkness of his stage paint, and all Chris’s fight went to fire.


End file.
